Dinosaur King
Welcome to the Wiki! Dinosaur King is an arcade game based on the Japanese beetle-fighting arcade game Mushiking, but uses dinosaurs instead of beetles. It is made by SEGA, who also created Mushiking, Love and Berry and Sonic. Eventually, it became a popular anime. With the popularity of the and the arcade game, SEGA and Upper Deck decided to build a trading card game around it, as well as a DS Game. To accompany the anime, a manga adaption has been made. See Dinosaur King:About for more information. If you have any questions, feel free to ask it at the Forum. Warning: The Dinosaur King Wiki reveals plot details about the series. Read at your own risk! ; To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Rules Anyone who is caught disobeying our rules will be banned from this Wikia, so read it carefully. Main Article: Dinosaur King:Rules All fan art displayed may NOT be used without the original artist's permission. All approved fan art must have a licensing or a if you are an approved exception. All Dinosaur King cards were from Kyoryu-King Cards or from the Taiwanese Cards, and the full-sized dinosaurs were from kyoryu-king's Dino Museum and Special Dino Museum. No cards from the UK official Dinosaur King website may be used, as they are all copyright protected and DinoQueen13 will be obligated to ban or warn you. The three templates that are used for all other pictures must be: , , or . Fairuse is the simplest, while Fair use is more detailed. From Wikimedia means that the image was taken off of Wikipedia or another Wikipedia-related site. Videos are credited to uploaders on YouTube, and must have the video's creator in the title when it is posted here. All of TheSellerofJapanceseC's videos are for promotional uses only. We use a certain format for all of our pages. *Dino Page Format **Dino Page Format/Anime *Move Dino Page Format **Move Dino Page Format/Anime *Altered Dino Page Format *Chara Page Format *Ep Page Format Featured Move Cards are an important part in Dinosaur King gameplay. They allow dinosaurs to boost their Power or Techniques. Main Article: Move Cards thumb|300px|left|Grass Dinosaurs From studioyosaku. These are several of the Grass Dinosaurs that appear in the arcade. Websites *4kids TV, official 4kids website *Kyoryu-King, official Japanese website *official website (UK/USA, Japan and Taiwanese sites) *Official Dinosaur King Trading Card Game site *Dinosaur King DS site (English) *English Wikipedia article *Japanese Wikipedia article *DinosaurKing.org (English) **DinosaurKing.org's Forum (English) *Approved Fanlisting for Dinosaur King (English) *Dinosaur King Fanon Wiki (English) *Dinosaur King Ultima (Forum, English) *Dino Rey Wiki (Spanish) *Dinosaur King Chat Room *Dinosauria Translation and Pronunciation Guide *DinoData - Dinosaurs *DinoData - Classification Poll Polls will be changed every Sunday. Old poll results will be posted here: Dinosaur King - Poll Results. The upcoming poll is also posted there. Which character is the most obnoxious (bratty)? Max Rex Zoe Dr. Z Ursula Zander Rod Laura Seth Spectre Gavro Foolscap Sheer Category:Browse